


Tender Lover

by wadewilscns



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadewilscns/pseuds/wadewilscns
Summary: “I’ve been sent here by the lasagna gods to let you know that we are eloping immediately; Put on a happy face, Arthur. You’re bound to being my husband until the end of time.”Arthur gasped; his face fell and he backed away from the strangely attractive cat. “No! I’d never marry you, Garfield!”---Arthur and Garfield come to terms on what is right, and what would please the gods.
Relationships: Garfield/Arthur Fleck, Garfield/Joker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Tender Lover

One day, Arthur Fleck was just vibin in the bathroom. He was doing his little dance, chilling and wearing a shirt that said cats are bats. However, his fun stopped when he heard a rustling from behind him; He turned around, only to see Garfield sitting on the toilet menacingly.

“Garfield,” gasped Arthur, immediately cowering at the sight of the cat, “What are you doing here?” 

Garfield chuckled.

“I’ve been sent here by the lasagna gods to let you know that we are eloping immediately; Put on a happy face, Arthur. You’re bound to being my husband until the end of time.”

Arthur gasped; his face fell and he backed away from the strangely attractive cat. “No! I’d never marry you, Garfield!” 

Garfield hissed. “You know you want me, Arthur! You’d be incomplete without me!” Despite Arthur’s reluctant personality, Garfield knew what he had to do.

He immediately created feces into his hand, a pile of lasagna forcing its way out with a wet plop. He immediately ran towards Arthur, who couldn’t escape in time. 

He stuffed the mixture into Arthur’s ears, pushing it down as far as it could go. Arthur screamed in pain. He could feel the lasagna and fluids sploshing through his ear canal. Then, Garfield grabbed a pair of rings, and he slipped one on his finger.

“Will you be the vibe to my check?” smiled Garfield. He put the next ring on Arthur’s finger; he was immediately overcome with a wave of emotion. He felt uncomfortable, for this was new territory for him, but strangely calm at the same time. He felt a sense of freedom being manhandled by an orange cat, and he finally felt relaxed in Garfield’s tender arms.

“I will love you forever,” sighed Arthur, placing a hand on Garfield’s cheek, “my gorgeous lover.”

But, suddenly, Jon walked through the door and collapsed having to witness them embracing, and lasagna surrounding them.

“Oh my glob,” sighed Jon, smiling, “I totally, like, ship you guys.”

Garfield smiled. Arthur had finally come around.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate my life


End file.
